


Love can be Tricky, but so are Devils

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Series: Supernatural Beings AU [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angels, Burburu, Depression, Devils, Emotional Abuse, Feels, Kidnapping, Lashton - Freeform, Loss of Happiness, M/M, Romance, Slight Violence, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael reveals what he is to Luke who can't believe his ears. And just when he thinks it can't get worse, apparently he hasn't been human himself this whole time. Not to mention that he encounters a devil that won't leave him alone. When things get too much to handle, he needs Ashton. But can the boy who saved him once succeed in saving him again...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that this leaves off at a bit of a cliff hanger so...i'd say sorry but i'm really not so...yeah

“What are you saying? You’re a werewolf too?!” Luke asked, jumping from his spot on the couch. Michael huffed in offense and shook his head.

“I’m definitely not a werewolf. Their eyes turn white when their instincts are triggered. Mine are clearly red to contrast with the green.” Michael says in an obvious tone.

 

“So what…are you a devil?” Luke asked slowly, eyes widening.

“Luke please. You’ll definitely know if you see a devil. You’ll feel like death and nightmares are entering your body.” Michael says with an eye roll.

  
“Okay then what the heck are you?” Luke asked, getting annoyed. Michael couldn’t seriously be acting like he was ridiculous for not knowing what supernatural being he was.

  
“I’m a…vampire.” He said, scanning Luke’s reaction. Suddenly, things made sense. Michael’s pale skin. His love for doing things at night.

  
“Wait so all those trips to the bank? That wasn’t debt! It was-

 

“A blood bank. And I needed a fix.” Michael finished simply.

  
“So then why are your eyes red right now?” Luke asked, fear entering him as he slowly backed away from Michael.

  
“Don’t get your boxers in a knot Lucas. Your blood will kill me anyways.” Michael said in annoyance. “Don’t be scared of me. That’s making things awkward. You’re my best friend.”

 

“Right. Sorry. It’s just…this is all just coming out of nowhere. I _just_ found out that my boyfriend is a werewolf and now I know that my best friend is a vampire? Like this is insane.” Luke says,

  
“I get that. But there’s a reason I told you about Ashton. High school was probably normal for you so far, but now that you’re dating Ashton and he’s a werewolf who has plentiful enemies, you’re in danger.” Michael informs. 

 

“It’s been six months and nothing’s happened so far. Why would it start now?” Luke asked, not fully understanding. Michael now looked guilty again, worrying Luke.

  
“Look.” Michael starts, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “I’m going to need you to be strong right now.”

  
“Mikey, what’s going on?” Luke asked, lips wobbling in anxiety.

  
“I’m moving Luke. The reason you were fine is because I can fend off werewolves. I’ve been stopping Ashton’s enemies from harming you.” Michael explains.

  
“Wait. If you could’ve helped me this whole time, then why didn’t you ever stop Ryder?!” Luke asked, feeling hurt.

 

“Luke, Ryder isn’t fully human either.” Michael says, squinting his eyes in preparation for Luke’s disbelief.

  
“What the heck is _he_? He _has_ to be a devil!” Luke says.

 

“Not quite. Luke…He’s a Buruburu. Have you ever heard the term?” Michael asks looking sad.

  
“I think so? Aren’t they ghosts of dead people?” Luke asks, starting to become accustomed to hearing the impossible. Ryder being a ghost sounded almost normal at this point.  
  
“Sort of. I’m not sure what humans say they really are, but they’re ghosts of a person’s fear after the cause of fright has died.” Michael says, closing his eyes. Luke soon realized what that meant as flashbacks blurred through his mind of his dead father who was a bit too handsy with a younger him.

 

“Ryder’s my Buruburu?” Luke asked, breathing quickening.

  
“Yes. But Ashton can stop him and he has. You don’t have to worry about him hurting you again.” Michael assures, crushing Luke into a hug that was much colder than he was used to. In contrast to Ashton, Michael felt like ice. Not unwelcoming, but just different.

 

“I can’t believe this is reality.” Luke whispers into the embrace.

 

“Well believe it. Now back off before Ashton can smell me on you and attack me in a jealous rage. Werewolves’ noses are no joking matter.” Michael says in a half joking manner. And all of a sudden, Michael’s words were truly processing in his head.

 

“You’re…you’re moving?” Luke asks, shooting his gaze downward. Michael sighed, clearly not wanting to make this emotional.

  
“Yes Luke. I’m sorry to just spring it on you, but I’ve been planning this for a while. I need to get out of here for personal reasons and this is goodbye.” Michael says in as emotional a tone as he can manage. Luke’s mouth was completely agape.

  
“You can’t just _leave_. Who’ll be my best friend?” Luke asks, bottom lip wobbling more prominently now.

  
“You’ll be just fine Lucas. You have Ashton and I think you’ve been getting closer to his friend Calum lately so you’ll have him and-aw c’mon Luke don’t cry. If you cry, I’m gonna cry and then we’ll get nowhere.” Michael tried joking, but that didn’t stop a tear falling from Luke’s eye. A solid translucent saltwater drop plopped on the blonde’s red and black plaid shirt, darkening it slightly.

  
“Don’t leave me.” Luke asked, forcing his eyes to shut up.

  
“I’m not leaving _you_ per say. Think of it as simply…me taking a permanent vacation?” Michael tried, only succeeding in making Luke smile sadly.

 

“When?” Luke simply asked.

 

“This weekend. I’m going to need you to take care of yourself now.” Michael said, knowing full and well that Luke was capable. He was the one making sure Michael was always okay in the friendship.

  
“You too.” Luke spoke softly.

  
“Look man, you’re a real killjoy and I’m going to be glad to leave you, hear me?” Michael asked, voice growing raspy. Luke’s eyes filled with tears shamelessly this time. He didn’t bother trying to hide it.

  
“I’m going to miss you too. A lot. You’re the best thing to ever happen to be besides Ashton.” Luke said, full of emotion. He knew Michael wasn’t good with words.

  
“Bring it in you breadstick.” Michael sighed, opening his arms. Luke rushed into them at once, relishing the rough, yet cool aura that was Michael.

  
“Promise you’ll come visit?” Luke asked once they pulled away and Michael headed for the door.

  
“I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” Michael said seriously, making Luke’s face fall further. Then Michael smirked, chuckling at Luke’s kicked puppy expression.

  
“That’s why I promise I’ll come visit.” He continued, laughing when Luke punched him quite weakly in the chest repeatedly for scaring him.

 

-

 

“Why do you look so down?” Ashton asked with a frown. The couple was seated at the dock of the beach, watching people play around in the sand and water beneath them. Since the start of the date, Ashton noticed that Luke was off. His normally bubbly and excessively flirty persona was tuned down to a mere kiss here and there with little to no banter.

  
“Hm?” Luke asked, having been lost in the sorrowful thought that Michael was leaving tonight. The sunset would mark the last of Michael in Melbourne.

 

“What’s on your mind baby?” Ashton asks in concern, reaching for his boyfriend’s hand. Luke smiled small at the term of endearment and the action as he laced his fingers along with Ashton’s.

  
“Nothing for you to worry about Ash. Let’s just enjoy the sunset while we can.” Luke insisted, leaning in closer to Ashton’s side.

  
“If it’s bothering you I can’t help but worry Luke. Tell me what’s wrong.” Ashton pressed, cuddling Luke in even closer. Luke hummed in content, but debated whether he should bother Ashton with such trivial matters. He figured since he asked twice, he might as well be genuinely worried.

  
“Mikey’s moving.” Luke sighed, holding in more tears on the matter. Ashton sharply moved away from Luke, throwing the blonde off guard. Were it not for Ashton’s quick reflexes, Luke would’ve fallen down the dock. He threw a glare Ashton’s way, but eased up when the older boy appeared guilty.

  
“Sorry baby. But I thought I heard you say that Michael was moving.” Ashton said.

  
“That _is_ what I said.” Luke says. Ashton widened his eyes and abruptly stood up, yanking Luke up as well, confusing the blonde.

  
“Ash, what’s going on?!” Luke asked as Ashton dragged him to his car in a crazy rush.

  
“Luke, Michael can’t leave!” Ashton said through bated breath as he was running as fast as he could. After a moment, he picked Luke up in a quick motion and carried him bridal style with slight difficulty. Surprised, Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton’s neck and contained his blush. Despite feeling giddy at the fact that Ashton was carrying him, he managed to say-

  
“Look, I’m going to miss him too, but his mind’s made up. You’re not going to convince him otherwise.”

 

“No Luke. You don’t understand. He literally _can’t_ leave. He’ll be in danger.” Ashton panted, practically shoving Luke in the passenger seat while he barreled into the driver’s.

  
“Can you please tell me what’s going on?” Luke asked as they backed out of the parking. “Why is Michael in danger?”

  
“Because he’s leaving you and the idiot knows exactly what consequences will follow that.” Ashton said, muttering the last part.

 

“Why can’t Michael leave me?” Luke asked, having an odd feeling he knew where this was going.

 

“Have Michael’s eyes ever turned red in your presence?” Ashton asked cautiously.

  
“I know he’s a vampire Ash.” Luke admitted.

  
“Oh!” Ashton said, shocked. “Well then you knew why he was leaving?” he asked.

  
“No…do vampires need to migrate or something?” Luke asked innocently. Ashton let out a laugh at that, making Luke believe that no, they did not need to migrate.

  
“Luke, he can’t resist you anymore. If he ever left to go to blood banks in the middle of hanging out with you or whatnot, it’s because he needed a fix. But the blood banks here got shut down because someone let it slip that supplies were running out lately. It was on the news. The point is, Michael can’t get a proper fix anymore and your blood tempts him too much.” Ashton says, hinting at what Luke suspected for a while now.  
  
“Ash, what am I?”

  
“You’re an angel Luke.” Ashton answered, putting the car in park as they entered Michael’s house’s driveway.

 

“What? That’s so lame.” Luke pouts, crossing his arms petulantly.

  
“Lame?” Ashton questions, raising an eyebrow and turning the car off.

  
“Yeah. You’re a big scary werewolf and Mikey’s a bloodsucking vampire beast and I’m just a girly angel?” Luke whines.

  
“I wouldn’t say girly. I’d say graceful and cute.” Ashton flirted, flicking Luke’s nose and earning himself a giggle.

  
“How cute?” Luke asked cheekily, moving from his position to press a teasing kiss to Ashton’s mouth. The boy groaned at the action and his hands fell to his sides.

  
“As much as I’d love to make out with you until you’re horny as hell for me to touch you, we’ve got a situation at hand. We have to stop Michael from leaving.” Ashton says, quickly growing serious again. Luke furrowed his eyebrows at that.  
  
“Remind me again of how me being an angel effects Michael’s living arrangements?” Luke inquired. “Also, why don’t I have wings if I’m really an angel? Or a halo?” he continued.

 

“This isn’t some fairytale you’re cooking up Luke. You have to earn your wings and halo and sitting here, letting Michael leave isn’t helping you get them. You’re not just an angel of Heaven Luke. You’re Michael’s _guardian_ angel.” Ashton reveals, getting out of the car and urging Luke to do the same.

  
“Hold up hotshot. How do you know I’m his guardian angel?” Luke asks, standing in front of Ashton.

  
“I didn’t know for sure at first, but then the signs were there. He always looked kind of villainous unless he was around you. And then the killing factor was that his eyes were red and he was just about to feed on a student at school, but then he caught sight of you and calmed down. But now that he’s more grown, he can’t contain himself around your blood. See, angels are the purest beings in the world. Their blood is richer than the finest wine in existence. The thing is, it’ll kill him if he kills you because no one can kill an angel and live.” Ashton says in one breath.

 

“So why can’t he leave? Doesn’t that seem to be for the best?” Luke asked.

 

“Weren’t you listening? You’re his guardian angel. Him leaving you is the worst thing that could possibly happen! You’re meant to guide the lost souls of the world and you were assigned to Michael for a reason. He was obviously a mess without you and if he leaves you, he’ll be misguided again and there’s devils out there Lukey! Devils! They’ll ruin him until he wants to end his life himself!” Ashton panics, making Luke try to calm him down.

  
“Listen, it’ll be okay. We’ll stop him from leaving. Just breathe for me.” Luke pleads, placing his hands on Ashton’s chest.

 

“Okay, I’m fine. Let’s just go talk to him.” Ashton says after a beat.

  
“Just answer one more question for me. How come I didn’t know I was an angel?” Luke asks, trying to take in all of what Ashton said. Michael apparently had the capability to kill both him and himself. Although he’d be in danger leaving, Luke may be in danger if he stays.

  
“It’s a sign of losing your modesty. You can’t know you’re an angel or fairy until you’ve reached a certain peak of maturity.” Ashton explains.

  
“And how did you decide I’ve reached that?” Luke asked.

  
“You didn’t turn Michael and me into the government for being supernatural.” Ashton says, looking at Luke with overflowing fondness. Luke felt his cheeks warm up at the look and he forced himself to focus on reality.

  
“Come on then. We have to stop Mikey from leaving. And after we do that, you’re going to make out with me until my lips are sore.” Luke declares, making Ashton smirk and smack his bum on the way to Michael’s door.

  
Before Luke could fully extended his arm to knock on the door, Michael opened it with a paler than pale face and eyes redder than the blood he sucked.

  
“M-Mikey?!” Luke sputtered, frightened by his friend’s appearance. Ashton noticed the shift in stance and placed a hand on Luke’s back for support.

  
“Luke you need to leave! I’m leaving to protect you. You won’t understand!” Michael said sharply, seeming to be struggling with himself. “And you!” He snarled at Ashton, seeming pissed off. “Why the fuck would you bring him here?!” Michael asked, making shivers run up Luke’s spine. Was it an angel thing to feel dirty when hearing cussing? Luke had endless question, but only minimal relevant ones.

 

“You’re making a mistake by leaving! You’re hurting him by pushing him away and you’ll only torture him by torturing yourself you moron!” Ashton shouted, scaring Luke with his anger.

  
“I’ll never be able to live with myself if I hurt him here! I’m better off leaving!” Michael fired back.

  
“Mikey you can’t leave.” Luke piped up, hoping to ease the rapidly growing tension.

  
“Luke you don’t understand why I have to go. You’re-

 

“Your guardian angel. I know Mikey.” Luke interrupts, noting Michael’s taken aback expression.

  
“Ash told me. And you can’t go. I won’t let you!” Luke claims, grabbing Michael’s hand and tightening his grip.

  
“Luke, let go of me! You’re making this harder than it needs to be. I _need_ to leave!” Michael said, voice rising.

  
“Luke, he’s right about you needing to let him go. His temptation is only getting stronger with physical contact.” Ashton explain, making Luke let go of his best friend instantly.

  
“Now you see? I can’t be here. I’m only posing a threat to Luke.” Michael says to Ashton, sounding as sorrowful as the situation.

  
“You’re not leaving. That won’t help anyone. You can either stay here and get me and Cal to help you, or you can be an idiot and leave the only people that care about you so you can enter a strange new place and be prone to make rash decisions. Decisions that can’t lead to any good.” Ashton says in a no nonsense tone. That caused Michael to shut up quite nicely.

  
“Listen to him Mikey. We want to help. If me staying away for a while is better, than that’s what we’ll do. Stick with Ash and Calum. Please?” Luke asks, giving his signature puppy eyes. Michael’s vampire instincts stayed, but something in his sanguine eyes told the couple in front of him that he was coming to listen to the voice of reason. Maybe Luke really was the guardian angel he couldn’t believe he was.

  
“Okay, I’ll stay. But I need to get blood somehow. I can’t last much longer with Luke right here for me to drink up.” Michael says with a strain to his voice. Ashton’s instincts were triggered with those words and Luke was pulled behind him in a snap, Ashton growling protectively in front of him. Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
“Look lover boy, get Luke home so he’s safe and then kill something for me to take the blood of. Preferably a deer. I don’t want any bunny blood. That shit’s gross.” Michael said, pulling a face.

  
“Why can’t you do it yourself?” Luke asks, feeling love at the fact that Ashton was making sure distance was maintained. He’d never get used to someone caring so deeply for him.

  
“Luke, if I see another person, especially one I don’t know or care about, I’ll suck them dry without blinking an eye.” Michael says in a ‘duh’ tone. Luke felt like that was obvious so he blushed in embarrassment.

  
“Luke, take my car and go home. I need to go wolf.” Ashton commands, handing the blonde the keys.

  
“When do I get to see you-

 

“This isn’t the time Luke. Don’t be a child.” Ashton says, clearly in one of his moods now. Luke’s heart fell at the harsh words, but he understood to an extent. Ashton never let him see the transformation from human to wolf before and he was dumb to think now would be a good time to ask.  
  
“Be careful.” Luke said as last words before rushing to the car. He missed Ashton’s look of regret for speaking so carelessly to his lover as he shut the door and drove home.

 

“Nice going dog boy.” Michael snorted, seeing Ashton’s guilty face.

  
“Shut up and don’t kill anyone while I’m gone.” Ashton growled, taking off toward the woods to find a deer suitable for Michael’s needs.

  
“Wolves.” Michael says in disgust, shutting his door and going to make coffee to satiate himself for at least seven more minutes.

 

-

 

“Luke?” Calum asked in surprise, opening his door. Luke waved sheepishly and put his most charming smile on for good measure.

  
“Hey. Um, Ash told me to go home, but no one’s there and I don’t like being alone so I thought maybe we could hang out? I’m sorry. If I’m bothering you, just tell me.” Luke says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

  
“So I heard. He called and updated me on the sitch. I hope Mitchel will be okay. Come on in man.” Calum says sympathetically. This made Luke chuckle and then beam.

  
“Thanks Calum. And his name’s Michael by the way.” Luke giggled. Calum apologized for the error and allowed Luke inside. Unfortunately for them, Calum’s mother was in the kitchen and saw immediately when Luke entered.

  
“Oh my! Calum’s brought home a boy! Are you his boyfriend by any chance? I’m his mother, Joy!” She greeted excitedly, running to shake Luke’s hand. Unsure of how to respond, Luke merely shook back and said a shy “hi.”

  
“Oh so polite and shy. You’re a keeper. Don’t let this one slip away honey.” Joy said to Calum. The tan werewolf smacked his forehead and groaned in annoyance.

  
“He’s not my boyfriend mum. He’s just a friend.” Calum explained.

  
“Oh. Really? He’s really quite handsome you know. You two would be good together.” Joy said to Luke.

  
“Mum, he’s _Ashton’s_ boyfriend.” Calum said in irritation.

  
“Oh. Oh I’m so sorry honey. You must be Luke.” Joy said more normally.

  
“Yes ma’am.” He said awkwardly.

  
“I’m so sorry about her.” Calum sighed, grabbing Luke’s hand and leading him toward his room.

  
“It’s fine. My mum can be overbearing as well. When she’s actually home.” Luke half jokes.

  
“She works?” Calum asks, closing his door and taking a seat on his bed and gesturing to Luke that he was allowed to do the same.

  
“Yeah. College isn’t cheap and both my brothers go so.” Luke shrugged, sitting across from Calum. After that, there was a beat or two of silence, Calum cleared his throat and leaned against his headboard.

  
“So it must have taken a toll on you to learn that you’re an angel today. A guardian angel to your best friend no less.” Calum brought up.

 

“Yeah. But I’ve realized that I’m becoming more comfortable with knowing about the supernatural now.” Luke shrugs.

  
“That’s good. Because this is honestly just the beginning. Your knowledge is slowly expanding and you’ll be able to be more careful.” Calum points out.

  
“Yeah. Hey, I just had an idea.” Luke says suddenly, smiling mischievously.

 

“What?” Calum asks carefully, not liking the look on Luke’s face.

  
“Ashton never lets me see him turn into a werewolf. You gotta let me see _you_ do it. Please Calum?” Luke begs, getting eager. To his displeasure, Calum didn’t seem so keen on the idea.

  
“I don’t know Luke. Seeing someone turn into a wolf can be overwhelming. Maybe Ashton has a reason for not letting you see?” Calum suggested. Luke frowned at that and wondered what the point being an angel was if he couldn’t have any cool powers.

  
“Come on Calum. It’ll help me be careful. I’ll know what they look like. It’s in the name of science.” Luke reasoned. Calum didn’t look quite sold just yet though.

  
“Please Calum. You know how overprotective Ashton can be. I’ll never get to see it happen if you don’t show me.” Like pleaded, pulling the eyes. To his pleasant surprise, Calum seemed to be wavering in his decision. He threw in a pout for good measure.

  
“Oh fine. But you can’t tell Ashton I agreed to this.” Calum warned. Luke complied immediately and they were on their way to an isolated area for Calum to show Luke.

  
“Is this far enough?” Luke asked, out of breath from walking for so long.

  
“This was your wish buddy. No complaining.” Calum said firmly.

  
“Yeah, but why couldn’t we have taken Ash’s car?” Luke whined.

  
“Because someone could’ve followed us. Use the old noggin Lucas.” Calum teased, knocking on Luke’s forehead. Luke tensed at the nickname and it didn’t go unnoticed by Calum.

  
“You good mate?” Calum asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Y-yeah. It’s nothing really. Just…Mikey would call me that. You think he’ll be okay Calum?” Luke asked, sounding worried.

  
“I’m sure he’ll be just fine Luke. Ashton said he was making sure Michael got well fed. He won’t leave your friend hanging.” Calum reassured, making Luke feel slightly better.

 

“Thanks.” Luke says, trying to shake the unwanted emotion away. “Now let’s see some action!” He said, getting pumped.

  
“Alright, but it’s nothing too special so don’t get your hopes up.” Calum warns, shrugging and cracking his shoulders. Luke watched as Calum slowly began to grow fur and slowly shift into a werewolf before his very blue eyes. His fur was black and white with the warmest pair of brown eyes that unmistakably made him look like Calum.

  
“Whoa.” The angel breathed, taking in the majestic sight that was Calum as a werewolf. He couldn’t help but wonder what Ashton looked like if _Calum_ was so breathtaking. The wolf-Calum, howled and slowly made his way to a guarded up Luke. The wolf slowly bowed his head, making Luke pet the top and apparently wolf-Calum liked that because he leaned into the touch, making Luke giggle.

 

And then all of a sudden, the warm and good feelings faded and Calum’s wolf ears shot up and his guard was up as well. He stood in front of Luke protectively and the blonde angel looked around in fear for what caused the sudden shift in attitude.

  
“What’s wrong Calum?” He whispered, but apparently Calum couldn’t talk in his wolf form because he simply howled defensively and started growling at something that Luke couldn’t see.

 

‘What’s out there?’ Luke thought to himself as his eyes darted to and fro to find the source of Calum’s discomfort.

  
“Well well well. If it isn’t a wittle werewolf.” A condescending voice spoke, coming out of the trees. The owner of the voice had slick black hair that was spiked up in a douche-like fashion along with something trying to poke out from under them. His eyes were a solid black and didn’t look comforting the least bit. He was adorned in all leather and smirked so maliciously, it hurt to see.

 

Luke instantly fell to his knees and felt a crippling horror brush through him. Slight pain entered his heart and it was like…death and nightmares. Where did that description sound familiar?

 

_“Luke please. You’ll definitely know if you see a devil. You’ll feel like death and nightmares are entering your body.” Michael says with an eye roll._

Holy crap! This dude was a devil! That meant those things poking out of his hair were…horns?

 

“Aw, and you brought me an angel? This is just perfect. He hasn’t even earned his wings yet. That’ll make this all the more fun and easy. I do prefer to torture my prey before consuming their happiness.” The devil boy smoke brazenly, making wolf-Calum growl threateningly.

  
“You may have beaten me last time pup. But I’ve gotten horns since then. Do your worst.” Devil boy snarled, lunging at the wolf. Luke shut his eyes, unable to watch. He cringed as yelps and whines were heard in the process.

  
“Ready to face death early pup?” Devil boy asked cockily, making Luke open his eyes only to gasp. He had wolf-Calum pinned to the grass with a pitchfork to his body.

  
“Oh good, you’re an innocent one. It’ll be music to my ears to hear you plead and cry for me to spare your friend and yourself.” Devil boy smirked wider, pressing the pitchfork to the wolf’s body, earning himself a whimper in response. Luke winced and then in a fit of adrenaline, tackled the devil to the ground, panting heavily in the process.

  
“So you wanna dance angel?” The devil asked, licking his lips. “Because I know a Salsa or two.” He continued, switching their positions so now Luke was below him. The angel’s breathing went heavy and quickened significantly. When the devil boy stabbed at Luke’s shoulder, the blonde whimpered in pain and noticed that his blood wasn’t full on red. It had specks of gold in it.

 

“You got two choices angel. Apologize and I’ll make this hurt a lot. Or stay defiant and suffer excruciatingly. Take your pick because I like both.” Devil boy offered, enjoying this little game. But Luke had had about enough of it.

 

Ignoring his throbbing shoulder, he mustered up the courage to continue what he dumbly started. “I choose fight like a man!” Luke cried out, sliding from the devil’s hold and pushing him into a tree, earning a groan of pain as his prize.

  
“You’re going to regret that.” The devil choked out, glaring something fierce at Luke.

  
“Come at me.” Luke taunted, regretting his haughty attitude when the devil did just that. When he was a foot away, Luke moved the side and tackled him down again, successfully knocking the devil out. When Luke was sure he wasn’t going to gain consciousness anytime soon, he rushed over to the injured wolf with guilt ridden eyes.   

  
“Calum, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” Luke said, tears falling from his eyes. Maybe this was an angel’s true power. Being able to cry all the time. More like a curse if you asked Luke. Before the angel knew what was happened, a glowing feeling entered him and his body felt lighter. He turned slightly to see lit up white wings stretching out of his back. He didn’t have much time to gaze in wonder at them however because Calum soon turned back to his human form, a gash on his stomach.  
  
“Calum! Tell me you’re okay!” Luke pleaded.

  
“I’ll be fine Luke.” Calum groaned in pain. “But you have to fly me to Michael’s place _now_. Ashton’s there and he’ll know what to do.” Calum said weakly, slowly nodding off.

  
“Wait! You can’t leave me alone to do this. I just got these wings. I don’t know how to fly!” Luke said, at a loss.

  
“You need to try Luke. Before Elian comes to and attacks us again.” Calum said in a strained voice before knocking out completely.

  
“Oh Calum!” Luke wailed. He turned to where the devil (Elian) was lain down and sucked in breath when he tossed a bit. “We’ve got to go.” Luke murmured, picking Calum’s body up carefully and trying to fly away. He hit a few trees, but all in all, he did okay for a first time.

  
When he reached Michael’s house, he pounded on the door mercilessly until Ashton opened it with a look of confusion.

  
“Luke? What are you-oh shit! Calum!” He said instantly, and the cursing made Luke’s wings blacken a bit and his body felt gross.

  
“You got wings? Oh never mind, bring Calum in. Quick!” Ashton instructed, leading them to Michael’s couch. Luke briefly saw Michael flitting about in the backyard with a bottle of something before turning his attention back to Calum and Ashton.

  
“How did this happen?!” Ashton demanded to know, inspecting the wound.

  
“I-I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to see a wolf and then a devil came and Calum got hurt and the devil and then wings and I don’t know!” Luke rambled frantically, aware he wasn’t making much sense. However Ashton seemed to understand enough if his glare was anything to go by.

  
“You did this.” He accused, jabbing a finger at Luke’s chest. The angel felt his wings go into himself and he gulped.

  
“I didn’t-it was an accident.” Luke tried to explain, but Ashton wasn’t in the mood.

  
“Your childish and selfish actions are the reason Calum is hurt. Leave. I don’t want to see you right now.” Ashton commanded with anger, pointing to the door. Luke hung his head down in shame and solemnly made his way out, sparing one last glance at Ashton who shared the look, seeming like he wanted to reconsider. But one cry of agony from a wounded Calum was enough for him to shake his head and stay firm in his decision, watching Luke walk out with more regret than ever.

 

“You’re gonna be okay Calum. I’m here and I’m not about to let you die.” Ashton says with difficult determination.

  
“Ash, tell my mom I love her.” Calum groaned, heaving his chest up and down animatedly. Ashton couldn’t suppress an eye roll at that no matter how hard he tried.

 

“Cut the dramatics you big baby. You’re gonna be fine. I’ll fix this.” Ashton says dryly.

  
“How?” Calum asks, controlling his breathing.

  
“I don’t know. Maybe Michael can…oh shit I need to make sure he doesn’t come inside. One whiff of your open wound and it’s game over.” Ashton said frantically, rushing to the backyard to yell at the vampire to stay put. Michael was a bit too drunk to really comprehend what Ashton was saying, but he nodded nonetheless.  
  
“You know, you were too harsh on him.” Calum pipes up as Ashton noses through various cabinets in search for a first aid kit.

  
“Who? Michael?” Ashton asks, too absorbed in finding the medical equipment.

  
“No you moron. Luke. You really hurt him.” Calum continues, sighing when seeing Ashton barely focusing on his words.

  
“Well from where I’m standing, I think you’re the most hurt in this scenario.” Ashton scoffs, looking triumphant when he finds what he’s looking for and rushes back to Calum.

  
“Still. He saved me from being hurt worse.” Calum admits. “I could’ve died. Elian had be pinned for the worse and I saw it ending. Luke came out of nowhere and risked his life for me.”

 

“You guys ran into Elian?” Ashton asked, tensing up. Elian was no friendly face. He’d been pitted against Ashton ever since they were kids. Ever since Ashton showed him up at almost any physical competition, hatred formed and only grew from that point on.

  
“Yeah. And Luke clearly had pure intentions because he earned his wings.” Calum says, hoping to convince Ashton that he was too rough on the blonde.

  
“Still. He shouldn’t have convinced you into showing him your wolf form and you shouldn’t have been easily swayed into doing it. I’m mad at you as well.” Ashton says bitterly.

 

“This is more my fault then. Had I not agreed, no one would be hurt.” Calum insists.

  
“Look, I’ll fix the Luke thing later. Right now, I need you to lie still and grab onto the couch or something really tightly because this is no doubt going to sting.” Ashton sighs, holding up a cotton swab of something medical scented. Calum looked weary, but did as told. And the second Ashton made contact with the wound-

 

“MOTHER FU-

 

-

 

Luke walked home and tried his hardest not to cry. He’d done enough of that for today. So what if Ashton yelled at him? He could take it. Besides, Ashton was right. Calum wouldn’t be in the state he was if it weren’t for Luke’s stupidity. The blonde slumped his shoulders and immediately winced at the action, suddenly remembering that Elian had sliced through it quite grossly. It admittedly hurt that Ashton didn’t think to ask if he was okay even if Calum’s wound was his fault, but he chose to believe Ashton didn’t see it because his shirt was black.

  
When the angel turned the corner, a figure stood in his way, blocking his path home. Though the person was familiar, it was the last face Luke needed to see right now.

  
“Y-you!” Luke sputtered. Elian smirked and glared at the same time, throwing Luke off. He didn’t know how that was possible, but assumed it was some devil perk.

  
“Thought you could get away so easily from me did you? How about we make that one shoulder scar symmetrical eh Blondie?” He spoke in a hair splittingly sultry voice.

  
“B-back up! I-I’ll fight you!” Luke cried out, backing up himself.

  
“You don’t sound too sure about that pretty thang.” The devil sneered, inching forward as though to frighten Luke more.

  
“I have wings!” Luke blurted out stupidly.

  
“And I’ve got horns. What other bullshit were we going to list?” Elian sneered.

  
“If you lay a finger on me, my boyfriend will kill you!” He shouted in an act of desperation. This seemed to catch Elian’s attention significantly.

  
“Calum is your boyfriend? Well I won’t have to worry. I bloodied him up quite nicely a few hours before.” Elian shrugged, continuing his marched steps toward Luke.

  
“Not Calum. It’s a bigger and much stronger werewolf! He’ll make you regret ever messing with me. His name’s Ashton and he’s not someone to mess with.” Luke warned, eyes still wide in fear. And at once, Elian halted in his steps. His creepy black eyes shone with something playful and mischievous.

  
“You’re _Ashton’s_ little plaything? This is rich.” Elian cackled evilly.

  
“You’ve got a death wish if you still want to hurt me.” Luke said flatly. Elian halted in his laughter and gave Luke a onceover.

  
“I can see it. You’re pretty twinky for a guy. Might like to fuck you myself honestly, but then the leverage would be at a loss. At first, I was going to kill you. But I think I’ll kill two birds with one stone. I’ll just take you and hold you hostage until Ashton meets my demands. Maybe I’ll even torture you just to get a rise out of him.” Elian hummed, seeming to make this plan as he went along. Luke gulped at that and in two seconds, he was running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

  
“Tsk tsk. You should know that Ashton and I are rivals and I’m second only to him. You don’t stand a chance blondie.” The devil sighed in mock sadness. He then took off after Luke and had him cornered in a minute.

  
“Look, we can work something out. Just don’t involve Ashton. Please.” Luke negotiated.

  
“You have nothing I want.” Elian said in a bored tone.

  
“I can...I can offer you money.” Luke tried.

  
“Fine. 100,000 dollars. That’s what protecting Ashton will cost you.” Elian said just to humor the angel.

  
“Deal.” Luke said instantly. Elian rose an eyebrow at this.

  
“You would pay 100,000 dollars to save that lowlife?” Elian asked.

  
“You’re the lowlife!” Luke spat. “And yes. I’d do it for him.”

  
“That means he might do anything for _you_ as well. Now I definitely need you for this to work.” Elian smirked, grabbing Luke and disappearing into thin air with him.

 

-

 

“Look, I’m fine now. There’s nothing left to do but wait. Go to Luke’s place and check up on him now. I’m worried about the kid. He loves you more than life itself and you kicked him out of here and slightly broke his heart.” Calum says sternly. Ashton finally let the guilt sink in full force and he felt like an idiot. How could he treat the boy he loved like that? Besides, Calum had a point. Luke did save him and it was partially Calum’s fault. Had Luke been the injured one, he would’ve been mad at Calum.

  
Sighing, he pulled out his phone and dialed the blonde that changed his life for the better. It picked up after two rings.

“Hey baby, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. Can I come over?” Ashton asked slowly, chewing on his lip. He hoped Luke wasn’t too upset with him.

 _“Oh hello Ashton. I’m afraid Luke isn’t at his house at the moment, but we’d love it if you came to visit us.”_ Elian’s voice screeched through the other end, making Ashton’s blood run cold. Calum noticed the expression and crinkled his eyebrows together.

“Is he that upset?” The tan lad asked.

  
“Elian you bastard! What have you done with Luke?!” Ashton asked. He heard a whimper on the other end which Ashton hoped was from his cursing because if Elian so much as breathed on Luke, he was dead.

  
_“Oh relax Ashton. He’s fine. Maybe he misses being able to see light and well…anything really, but mostly he seems to miss you if his crying and begging is anything to go by. Every time I place my pitchfork near his rapidly beating heart, he whimpers and cries out ‘Ashton! Ashton help me!’”_ Elian taunted, knowing what effect this was having on Ashton.

  
“You’re a dead man.” Ashton growled.

  
_“I wouldn’t make threats when I have your pretty little boy toy in my grasp. In fact, one little press of my pitchfork and…”_ The next thing Ashton heard was a wail of pain and a beg of Elian to stop that was unmistakably Luke’s voice.

  
“Okay okay just stop!” Ashton pleaded, losing grip of the situation. “What do you want?” He reluctantly asked.

  
_“Oh I thought you’d never ask. I want you to get on your knees as I cover your pathetic body with scars and then finally pierce a steak through your heart so all wolves will fear me.”_ Elian says simply.

  
“Deal.” Ashton replied, too much at a loss to say anything else. He couldn’t just let Luke be tortured to death. He was too innocent. Plus it was his fault Luke was there right now. If he wasn’t so stupid as to force the blonde to leave, this wouldn’t be happening right now.

  
_“Excellent. Come to the forest where we first met.”_ Elian says.

  
“You’re going to regret ever messing with Luke.” Ashton promises.

 _“Hm, he sure is a pretty one isn’t he Ash? I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I had a little taste of him for myself before you show, hm?”_ Elian asked.

  
“Don’t touch him or the deals off.” Are Ashton’s final words as he hangs up, already on the way to the forest.

 

He’d save Luke if it was the last thing he ever did.  


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re wasting your time Elian. Ashton will kill you the second he gets. Do yourself a favor and run away while you’ve got the chance.” Luke said, still struggling against the thick rope Elian had bound his limbs to a tree with. Elian’s head turned at Luke’s voice and he snapped the phone shut, scoffing at how Luke’s phone was practically ancient.   
  
“You’d do well to keep your mouth shut before you start to piss me off.” Elian snapped at the blonde, making him flinch slightly.

 

“So you’re scared of me eh?” Elian asked with a satisfied hum. The devil was slowly becoming high off the fact that Luke feared him. He was sick of werewolves laughing at him for losing to Ashton constantly. Finally having the upper hand felt thrilling.  
  
“N-no. Ashton will find me and make you regret you ever messed with me.” Luke said, but there was an undertone of unsureness weaving its way into his words. Elian didn’t fail to notice this.

  
“No?” Elian prodded, deciding to have some fun before Ashton came to die. “Because from the sounds of it, you two had an argument. Aren’t you a little worried that he won’t care enough to come to your rescue?” Elian taunted, power going stronger from Luke’s doubt and worry.

  
“You are, aren’t you blondie?” Elian pressed, laughing when Luke turned his head away and faced down in shame. Tears threatened to fall down his face, but he wouldn’t give Elian the satisfaction of seeing them.

 

“Look at me when I’m mocking you.” Elian snapped, rushing to Luke and forcing his head up only to see a defeated young boy.

 

“You’ve lost all hope, eh?” Elian sympathized mockingly.  
  
“Sh-shut up.” Luke whispered shakily.

 

“Ashton doesn’t give a flying fuck about you.” Elian laughed, voice roaring with malice. Though Luke flinched at the cursing, he managed to spit out-

  
“You’re just lying to get to me. He does care. Even if he’s mad. He won’t wish me dead.” Luke said with slight uncertainty.

  
“Oh am I? I’d get off your high horse blondie. I told Ashton exactly where we were. You heard me say it to him. Why hasn’t he come yet to get you? Easy. He. Doesn’t. Care.” Elian emphasized, smirking.  
  
“Stop it!” Luke wailed, shaking with desperation to get away, but only succeeded in attaining rope burn. Besides, where would he go? To his house where he’d be all alone? Calum’s wasn’t an option because he wasn’t there and was probably mad for getting him hurt. Michael’s wasn’t either because he wasn’t safe there either. What was the point of anything anymore? This must have been what Ashton meant when he said Michael would be in danger of leaving. He mentioned the devils torture to the point where you’d want to end your life yourself. It seemed to prove true.  
  
“Aw, are you gonna cry?” Elian asked and Luke did just that, hating himself for lacking self-control.  
  
“What more do you want from me? I’m not happy and I probably won’t be again.” Luke hiccupped through miserable sobs. He looked pathetic at this point.

 

“You know what? You’re free to go.” Elian said uncharacteristically. Luke didn’t even bother opening his eyes. Even if Elian was being sincere, he was too depressed to go anywhere.  
  
“I mean it. Go ahead and leave. But Ashton doesn’t want you so I don’t know where you’ll go.” Elian continued. And then the ropes holding Luke in place were gone and he sunk to the floor on his knees, head down in remorse.

  
“Not leaving?” Elian tsked, seeing the angel melt into a puddle of teenage mess onto the grass.  
  
“No.” Luke breathed out so quietly, he might not have said it at all.  
  
“Hm. How pathetic. No wonder Ashton isn’t coming.” Elian said in faux sadness.

 

-

 

“Ashton wait up!” Michael’s voice called the instant he left the house.

 

“Don’t try to stop me. I need to protect Luke. I can’t believe I let him slip away from me this much already.” Ashton says without turning back. Michael caught up to him and panted, grabbing the eldest boy’s shoulder.

  
“We’re not trying to stop you man. We do need a plan though. What’s the point of saving Luke if you’ll die?” Michael points out.  
  
“We?” Ashton questions.  
  
“Column and me. We want Luke back as much as you if not more. But we need to be smart about this. Devils are known for their trickery.” Michael explains. Ashton let out a small chuckle at Michael’s words, confusing him.  
  
“What’s so funny pray tell? Because Luke being in danger isn’t humorous to be in the slightest.” Michael with narrowed eyes. Ashton straightened up at that and cleared his throat.  
  
“Of course not. It’s just...his name is _Calum_.” Ashton explained. “And maybe you’re right. But let’s hurry up. I don’t want to think about what Elian could be doing to Luke. He’s an innocent angel and I’ve seen Elian do things to werewolves before that shouldn’t be done do _anyone_.” Ashton says, shivering at the thought of Luke being depressed.  
  
“I know Ashton. We’re worried sick. But the sooner we plan, the sooner Luke can be back with us.” Michael assures, leading Ashton back to the house.

 

“Wow, you managed to actually get him to listen. You’re going to have to tell me how you did that.” Calum says weakly when the pair enter the house.  
  
“Not now Cal. We need to figure out how to get Luke back.” Ashton says in a panic, sitting on the couch,

  
“I do have an idea.” Michael pipes up. “Well…half an idea.” He adds.

 

“What is it?” Ashton asks immediately.  
  
“Well, devils are sluts for mind games, right?” Michael asks. Calum laughed at the verbiage, earning a look from Ashton.  
  
“Sure. Where are you going with this?” Ashton asks Michael.  
  
“Well what if we make him think you’re reluctant and shit and will do anything to save Luke, which you are but that’s besides the point, and then right when he thinks he’s got the upper hand, I barge in and suck the blood out of the idiot?” Michael suggests.

 

“It’s seems too easy.” Ashton sighs.  
  
“I think it’s the best, and frankly only shot we’ve got. Just be sure not to suck him dry or you might die.” Calum advises.  
  
“I don’t know. It’s really dangerous Michael. If something happens to you, Luke would never forgive me.” Ashton says wearily.

  
“It’s my decision. If it’s a bad one, Luke’s presence alone will guide me not to do it and we’ll just use the backup plan.” Michael says, meeting gazes with Calum.  
  
“Backup plan?” Ashton asks.  
  
“Yeah, Michael and I sort of made one up while you were being dumb and blindly heading into a battlefield.” Calum said with a smile.

 

-

 

At this point, Luke’s hands were covering his head and he was huddled in on himself in attempts to get Elian’s voice of his head. The fact that the devil was leaving scars all over his body didn’t help either.

  
“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” He constantly taunted, making Luke slowly want to die more and more.

  
“Just kill me. Just end it already. Please. Please kill me.” Luke finally snapped, having had enough. He was fisting Elian’s shirt in desperation and his eyes screamed psycho. And Elian looked victorious. Like it was his goal to get Luke in this state.  
  
“Get a grip blondie. You can’t die just yet.” Elian spoke softly, pressing a soft kiss to Luke’s cheek that only resulted in a whimper from the angel.  
  
“Why?” Luke sobbed, eyes clenched so tight, his face was excessively wrinkled.  
  
“Because I’m a devil.” Elian answered playfully, patting Luke’s head and moving to dance around. He definitely wasn’t normal. Right when Luke was about to bash his head open in attempts to end it himself, Ashton’s voice rang through, confusing him.  
  
“This ends now Elian.”

 

The devil’s attention was caught and he locked eyes with none other than Luke’s boyfriend.  
  
“Ashton. You decided to join the party, eh?” Elian asked, running a slick hand over his midnight purple pitchfork. The edges seemed pointier than usual and he seemed cockier.

 

“I’m here. Now let Luke go.” Ashton said, looking at his boyfriend who hadn’t looked up to acknowledge him yet.

  
“Of course. But first, I’ll need to know you won’t run away so let’s get started on the steak through your heart business, yeah?” Elian asked, stamping his pitchfork to the ground.  
  
“How do I know you won’t just take Luke after you’re through?” Ashton asked, glare settling on his features.  
  
“Because I’ve already let him go. See.” Elian answers innocently enough, “Before we’re done here, he’ll be gone.”

 

“Fair enough. Let’s get it over with.” Ashton sighed, getting down on his knees in the same position Luke was in. And right as Elian went to strike the pitchfork through Ashton’s heart, Michael came in and immediately pinned Elian to the nearest wall.  
  
“Go get Luke!” The vampire ordered, puncturing through the devil’s neck right afterwards. Ashton didn’t need to be told twice as he headed to where Luke was and moved his head up by placing his fingers under the blonde’s chin.

 

“It’s alright now Luke. Let’s go home.” Ashton coaxed, praying the boy’s eyes would open. Unfortunately, they did, but the sparkle was gone. Luke’s eyes were nothing but pools of dullness that were colored in blue hastily.

  
“Ashton?” Luke questioned, voice void of emotion.  
  
“Yeah Luke, it’s me. You’re going to be fine, yeah?” Ashton asked, showing signs of worry.  
  
“Nothing will be fine. Just leave me Ashton. Save yourself while you still can.” Luke sighed in a bored fashion, alarming Ashton. The werewolf was beginning to slowly break down.

  
“Luke? Luke, look at me angel. I need you to be strong right now and come with me. We can fix this later.” Ashton pleads, tugging Luke up seeing as Michael was about to pull off of Elian.

  
“It’s hopeless Ashton. I’m hopeless.” Luke says in his monotonous voice, not complying with Ashton pulling.  
  
“There’s always hope Luke. You just have to be willing to see it. We need to leave. _Now_.” Ashton rushes, finally pulling Luke up. To his horror, Luke fell onto his body in a heap and groaned in misery. The next thing Ashton heard was Elian’s sickly laughter. The boy had lost a good amount of blood curtesy of Michael, but he didn’t seem all that upset.  
  
“YOU!” Ashton snarled. “What did you do?” He demanded.

 

“I’m not an idiot Ashton. I knew you’d have a plan to evade me. So I did the next best thing other than kill you. I destroyed your love. He’ll never be happy again!” Elian cackled, fainting right after from blood loss. Ashton’s mouth was wide open and his heart was clenching in the most painful way.

 

“Ashton focus! Just grab him and fall back. Elian could be bluffing and have an army ready to take us out. We need to jet.” Michael hissed, shaking the werewolf to get into his senses. Ashton shook his head and processed Michael’s words before nodding and grabbing Luke up. He carried the blonde bridal style all the way back to Michael’s place, though his mind was all over the place on the way.  
  
“Should’ve just left me there Ashton.” Luke sighed, not even bothering to grab Ashton’s neck to steady himself. He almost slipped a few times, but Ashton quickly adjusted his grip on the angel and held him tighter than ever.  
  
“I’ll fix this Luke. I swear to you I will.” Ashton promises, pressing a sweet kiss to the boy’s forehead.  
  
“Elian said you wouldn’t come find me. That you didn’t care.” Luke whispered brokenly, not seeming to believe he was in reality.  
  
“Elian’s a prick. And I promise I will _always_ find you.” Ashton says with utmost sincerity.

  
“Right. And I’m Santa.” Luke humored him, groaning in agony for someone to help him. He was stuck with the mindset that all of this was a cruel dream.

  
“Oh Luke. We’ll make this right. We will.” Ashton says determinately.    

 

“Maybe Calum has an idea on what to do.” Michael says, eyeing Luke with sadness. The normally full of life boy was so dead of emotion, it hurt to see. Ashton nodded, but said nothing, glancing down at his boyfriend occasionally to make sure he was still conscious.

 

“Ashton?” Luke asked, tugging at the older boy’s shirt. Ashton stopped immediately to put all his focus on Luke.  
  
“Yes Luke?” He asked, moving a lock of Luke’s hair out of his face.  
  
“Can you just kill me? Please?” Luke asked so politely, he might as well been asking for something to eat. Ashton was mortified and held in his sorrow and instead gripped Luke tighter.  
  
“Luke, if I kill you, I’ll have to kill myself right after.” Ashton whispered, not talking to Luke for the rest of the way to Michael’s house.

 

…

 

“Hey you got him back!” Calum cheered, but his face fell when seeing Ashton’s despair and Michael’s less than victorious expressions.  
  
“What’s happened to him?” Calum asked, slowly moving to sit up so as not to put pressure on his healing wound.  
  
“We were too late. Elian’s already messed with him to the point where no happiness remains.” Michael speaks up when Ashton makes clear he isn’t going to.

  
“It’s never too late. I’ve read that you can still save the person from eternal despair. All we have to do is make Luke comfortable and remind him of good times. That should work.” Calum insists, hoping to convince Ashton it wasn’t over.  
  
“I agree with him Ashton. We have to try.” Michael says, cautious of how Ashton will react. The curly haired boy set Luke down on the couch and instantly sat right next to him.  
  
“Okay. Okay we can try, but we have to let him rest a minute first. He’s tuckered out.” Ashton says firmly.   
  
“There are no good times. Just reality where no one cares.” Luke says with an empty laugh.

  
“You’ll be happy again Luke. I’m making that my number one priority, you hear me?” Ashton says, voice cracking a bit.

  
“I hear the voices in my dreams saying that you don’t care and this isn’t real.” Luke says with a frown, a lone tear falling down his cheek and onto the carpet, darkening that one spot. Ashton cuddled Luke into his side and begged Calum and Michael to give them privacy. They understood and Michael helped Calum so they could walk into his room.

 

“Don’t you remember anything good baby? Us? How we were the perfect two?” Ashton spoke softly, pressing sweet little kisses to the younger boy’s hands.

  
“Perfect two?” Luke scoffed. “I only dragged you down Ashton. I’m just a stupid kid that doesn’t know when to stop asking pointless questions. You didn’t like me, let alone love me. And I have no one to blame but myself.” Luke answered, not meeting Ashton’s gaze throughout the whole conversation. Ashton’s heart ached, but he didn’t stop trying.

 

“You have no one to blame but me and Elian for this. Had I not gotten you upset, you wouldn’t have left and this wouldn’t be happening!” Ashton wailed, guilt eating at him. Luke jumped at Ashton’s loud voice and ran out of the room, yelling that now he made Ashton mad. The werewolf didn’t bother following him. How could he? He watched as the angel barreled into Michael’s room and plowed himself into Michael’s arms. His heart sank.

  
“Luke? What’s going on?” Michael asked, slightly embracing the youngest boy back.

 

“Ashton hates me and I don’t want to be here. Why won’t you let me end it Mikey? I know you like seeing me in pain but please let me end it. _Please_.” Luke begged, fat tears forming. Calum shut his eyes, unable to handle Luke in this state.

  
“No Luke. That’s not it at all. We just want you to be happy again. You know what? Let’s start now.” Michael said, leading Luke back into the living room.

 

“Let’s go to his house.” Ashton suggests flatly, getting up. “He’ll have some familiarity there and maybe that will trigger an ounce of good memories.”

 

Michael nodded and led Luke out the door to get started on just that. Ashton followed after making sure Calum would get some rest.

 

…

 

“Well Luke, how do you feel?” Michael asked quietly as they stand in front of Luke’s front door. The blonde let out a puff of air and slowly opened the door that creaked open with a nasty sound. Luke stepped inside and looked around the seemingly deserted home. In fact, the only sign that people lived there were Luke’s PS4 controllers strewn across the living room and a dirty bowl in the sink.  
  
“It’s just as empty as I remember. Maybe this is why I was so unhappy at home. I never deserved to be happy.” Luke said, falling to his knees in the kitchen. Michael looked guilty and Ashton simply looked confused.

  
“He wasn’t happy at home?” He asks Michael.

  
“His mom’s always working and Jack and Ben are only home on occasion and now wasn’t one. He hates being alone.” Michael whispered with guilt.

  
“Wow. What kind of boyfriend am I? I didn’t even know or think to ask.” Ashton says with anger toward himself.  
  
“Don’t beat yourself up Ashton. He doesn’t like telling people. He never even told me. I just know because I’ve been around here before. It’s my fault for bringing him here. He hates being alone and this is just a reminder that he was.” Michael explains quietly.

 

“What do we do? We’re not helping Luke. If anything, we’re making things worse.” Ashton says, losing hope. Michael looked down in thought for a moment before an idea sparked up.

  
“Ashton, you spent a lot of time with him while he was in love. That’s a strong emotion. You need to take him to a place that’s meaningful to the both of you. Trigger that loving feeling and call him pet names every chance you get. That should work. Can you think of a place like that?” Michael asks. Ashton thinks for a moment before his eyes spark up with the perfect place.

  
“I got it. But can I take him alone?” Ashton asks hesitantly. Michael looks slightly reluctant but eventually nods in understanding.

  
“If anything goes wrong, call me immediately, got it?” He asks, getting a nod in response. “I’ll just check on Calum I suppose.” Michael grumbles.

  
“Lucas, you and Ashton are going on a little trip, yeah? I’ll see you soon.” Michael says, hugging his best friend. Luke blinked up, a piece of emotion flickering through them, confusing Michael.  
  
“You called me L-Lucas.” Luke stuttered, shaking his head right after and the depressed façade coming back. Michael shot Ashton a look who nodded and saw the vampire off before trying to help Luke again.

  
“C’mon Lukey, I’m taking you to a place.” Ashton insisted, picking Luke up off of the floor and gesturing for him to get on his back.  
  
“I can’t Ashton. It’ll just be an unnecessary weight on you.” Luke sighs, moving to walk, but Ashton wasn’t having it. He grabbed Luke and carried him bridal style, making a light blush appear on the boy’s face.

  
“Ashton.” He whispered, looking like he was caught between wanting to believe this was real, but not willing to risk the heartbreak.

 

“I want to carry you. You’re my boyfriend.” Ashton said sweetly, getting started on the walk.

 

…

 

“Does this look familiar baby?” Ashton spoke softly, not wanting to startle Luke too much who had begun to doze off.

  
“Hm? Isn’t it a beach?” Luke asked, rubbing his eyes in such an adorable way, Ashton wanted to coo.

  
“Yes, but we’re not going down to the beach just yet. We’re gonna take a bit of a detour up these steps.” Ashton grins, remembering all the good times Luke and he had here.  
  
“I can walk now.” Luke insisted, fidgeting until Ashton let him down.   
  
“You might fall if you try to carry me up the steps.” He explains. Ashton decided to try teasing the boy, hoping it would help.  
  
“You think I’m not strong enough? Need I remind you?” Ashton winked, lifting his shirt up. He smiled so wide when Luke looked away in embarrassment. He missed how shy and adorable Luke was around him.  
  
“Getting shy are we?” Ashton prodded, nudging Luke.  
  
“Put your shirt down!” Luke insisted with red cheeks. Ashton smirked and tugged his shirt completely off. Luke gasped at that and covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
“What’s wrong Lukey? We’re at the beach, ease up.” Ashton said playfully. The blonde’s cheeks might as well have been permanently stained red because he couldn’t stop looking at Ashton’s pecks.

  
“Can we g-go now?” Luke asked, entirely flustered. Ashton’s heart soared with hope as he grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him up the steps. His body felt whole again when Luke laced his fingers with Ashton’s on the way up.

  
“Whoa.” Luke breathed when they reached the top, beginning of a sunset awaiting them.  
  
“Remember this?” Ashton asked hopefully. Luke nodded slowly, letting Ashton’s hand go and making his way to the edge of the dock.

  
“You brought me here so many times to watch the families below have fun playing. And I’d watch the surfers. And you…you promised you’d teach me surfing yourself when I said I wanted to learn.” Luke recalled, smiling small at the memory of Ashton getting jealous at Luke’s ogling of the buff surfer boys. He even went as far as saying he’d leave Ashton for the one with a nice jawline and only apologized when Ashton tickled him to death.

 

“Yeah. And this is where we told each other something special.” Ashton reminded him, stepping closer. Luke backed up a bit on instinct and lost his footing, almost tumbling over the dock were it not for the fact that Ashton grabbed his arm and tugging him back and into a loving embrace.  
  
“Y-you saved my life.” Luke breathed, eyes wide.  
  
“I thought you didn’t want to live?” Ashton tested, hoping it was working.

  
“I think I’m finding a reason to stick around.” Luke breathed, breaths quick and racing.  
  
“Really?” Ashton asked, pressing their foreheads together. Luke stared right into Ashton’s eyes until a bird chirping caught his attention.   
  
“A seagull.” Luke pointed cutely, grinning like a child. Ashton smiled fondly at the blonde, feeling like everything was normal for a moment.

  
“Baby, what are you feeling?” Ashton asked, catching Luke’s attention. The blonde whose eyes were starting to look livelier, met Ashton’s gaze and thought for a few minutes, feeling like hours to Ashton. The angel slowly brought his arms out and wrapped them around Ashton’s neck, steadying himself.

  
“I’m feeling like I’m in love.” Luke said honestly, depression seemingly leaving his body. His eyes were moving back and forth from Ashton’s alluring eyes and his soft lips. Ashton noticed this and licked his lips in response.  
  
“That’s good.” Ashton encouraged, cupping Luke’s face and wiping away the dried tears around the blonde’s crystalline eyes.  
  
“Yeah?” Luke asked, looking very unsure.  
  
“I’ve never been surer about anything else in my life other than the fact I love you and it’s probably a damn good thing you feel the same.” Ashton spoke, voice dripping with passion that made Luke feel weak. And all at once, a glowing hue was coming from above Luke, making the moment feel magical.  
  
“What’s that light? The sun’s set already.” Luke stated, attention distracted.   
  
“Baby, you got your halo!” Ashton cheered, looking at the golden ring of purity and angelic wonder.

 

“How?” Luke asked, frowning in confusion. His thoughts were still a bit jumbled, but he was slowly coming to.  
  
“You felt hope after having lost it. And that’s what your halo represents: hope.” Ashton explained, fondness overtaking his tone. Luke smiled brighter and oh, how Ashton missed seeing his lovely boyfriend smile. Missed how happy his boyfriend was.

  
“Can I kiss you?” Ashton asked in a whisper, noticing that the beach was being vacated as the sun was now completely out of sight. Luke didn’t even hesitate with his nod and waiting anxiously as Ashton leaned closer and closer until their lips met in a nostalgic dance of something remembered.

  
“I missed you so much Ash. I was starting to think you really wouldn’t come. Elian…he-

  
“Shh. Don’t talk about him. Enjoy this feeling and remember that I’ll always be here to make sure you feel it.” Ashton soothed, noticing that Luke was about to break down. The blonde nodded, connecting their lips again. And there they stood, kissing and making up for lost time.

  
Ashton swore he’d fix Luke piece by piece until he couldn’t remember anything but how to be happy. And that’s exactly what he did.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo it's done. Sorry it was a pretty shitty chapter, but I was kind of rushing to do this because I knew i'd lose inspiration if I didn't do it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, slut for comments.


End file.
